TV meets Kanisha
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: This is about a girl named Kanisha gets a watch, that takes her into an cartoons,anime, and TV shows
1. Chapter 1

TV life episode 1

It was ordinary day, I have Long black hair,was wearing a pink shirt, black pants, and white sneakers running outside, when I heard granny, then I went inside.

"Hey granny, how are you?". I said, as I grabbed a apple from the refrigerator, and started eating.

"Good, how was your walk?". my granny asked.

"It was nice". I answered.

I went upstairs, turns on my laptop, and closes her door, that's in my room.

"Wow, Sailor moon, huh". I said, then I saw purpe energy come out of her watch, and goes into her laptop.

By the way, if your wondering where I got my watch.

It was an ordinary day, I was walking home from school, when I bumped into a Twenty-year-old man with short black hair, wearing a white shirt, red pants, and black shoes.

"Sorry, wait mister you dropped your watch". I said,as I tried to catch up with the man, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?". I wondered.

You probably thought I looked all over since i'm not a theif, and you would be right, but no such luck in finding the guy.

So, I decided to go home.

"What's going on?". I asked myself, as I went through a portal, while I was going through, my clothes turn into a blue collar, white shirt, orange skirt, and black heels as a anime character.

The screen opens with the Sailor moon english theme song, but this time have me in it with a magician outfit like tuxedo mask, but with a white skirt.

"Uh, i'm in Sailor moon. No way!". I exclaimed.

Then, the screen switches from the opening to space, where you see the beautiful stars, planets, and the moon, the episode starts with the narrator.

"A thousand years ago, our moon was home to great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of evil Queen Beryl". announced the narrator.

"Ha Ha,Ha,Ha! First the moon shall be mine, then the universe". said Beryl, a woman with short red hair, wearing a black tank, blue dress, and black heels.

''To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleased the awesome power of the nega force. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the imperial silver crystal and the crescent moon wand''. said the narrator.

''Only this Crystalline wand can combat the power of the negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all you must protect our dear princess Serena! Understand?" explained Serenity.

"Yes". agreed Luna & Artemis, a white and black cat.

"In moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so our story begins!" The narrator announced.

The screen switches to earth in Tokyo,Japan, where Serena lives, and I was hidding in the closet.

"Wow, this is actually happening, but if it is, what do I do?". I whispered.

(Alarm)

"Oh no!" Serena screamed.

"I'm late for school again! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?" Serena complained.

"I did, serena, three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away". answered Serena's mom.

Serena's mom have blue hair, wearing a white dress, an green apron, and heels.

"And you believed me?" asked Serena.

"Serena!" groaned Serena's mom.

"I've got to go". Serena replied.

Now, Serena is wearing an white shirt with white sleeves with a hint of blue, a red bow, blue dress with a blue bow at the end, and black heels.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?" Serena's mom remined Serena.

"What? Oh yeah. Bye, mom! See you after school! Why can't today be Saturday?" Serena rushed, but before she left she gave her mom a hug.

I followed Serena out the house, without being seen by serena's mom

"Hold still! I can feel it's tongue! I'm trying!" said kids in unison, messing with a black cat with a crescent moon on her head.

"Keep your hands away from the poor cat". I blurted, seeing the kids.

"Yeah, what she said". said Serena.

I helped get the cat away from the kids, and Serena pets the cat.

"Thanks, i'm Serena". greeted Serena.

"I'm Kanisha, are you okay, kitty?". I said.

So, I notice a strong sense of magic, which I could tell Luna could to.

"This girl and the other...I sense something". thought Luna.

"Could it be I have powers, but how?". I wondered.

"Oh! Great! Now, i'm really late!" Serena realized, and rushed.

"Oh! I better follow her, bye Luna. Oops I meant kitty". I said, putting Luna down, then races after Serena.

"Huh, I wonder who they are, and if their the ones i'm looking for". Luna wondered.

So, Serena and I make it to school,which is Crossroads Junior high,where Serena talks to her friend, Molly, the girl with short red hair, wearing a blue collar, white sleeved shirt, red bow, blue skirt, and black heels.

"Hey! Did you hear? There's a new video. Game out, I saw it on TV". Serena told Molly.

"Serena, you need more studying and Less TV. There's isn't any excuse for failing this exam". Miss Haruna informs Serena.

Miss Haurana have red curly hair, wearing purple jacket, pink shirt behind the jacket, purple skirt, and black heels.

"It would seem like Serena and me have the same taste, except in the studying department". I observed, then I sat down in a empty seat, where Miss Haurana hands me paper with A on it.

"Thank you". I said, politely.

"No problem, good job Kanisha". complimented Miss Haurana.

"I got an A, but I just got in this class, and it even has my name". I'm thinking inside my head.

"Oh, hey, great to see you again. I can't believe I failed again". said Serena, sitting next to me, then I observed her homework to compare it to my homework.

"Maybe, I could help you with your studying problem". I insisted.

"Great idea, and while your doing that Serena get your mom to sign this and return it to me". said Miss Haurana.

After Miss Haurana told Serena and I that, Serena flipped out.

(The screen switches to the afternoon outside the school, Molly,and Serena are talking, while I'm leaning next to a tree.)

"Chill out, Serena, it's just one lousy test. I not like it's the end of the world". said Molly.

"Believe her, having a calm mind helps with stress". I told Serena.

"Thanks for the advice. But you see if my mom see that I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance and I won't get my new game". Serena explained.

"Okay, that makes sense". I said.

Melvin, a teenage boy with spiky hair, wearing extremly big glasses,dark blue shirt with blue buttons, blue pants, and white shoes appear .

"Hey, Serena, I heard about your me to be your tutor?" Melvin wondered.

"Sorry, I already have a tutor, right Kanisha". said Serena.

"Uh, Yeah". I said, feeling awkward.

"You're such a dweeb, Melvin. Besides she's coming to the mall,you want to come, Kanisha". Molly replied.

"Really? I mean, going to the mall would be nice". I answered.

"You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? I didn't study and I only got 95. How will I explain this to my parents?". said Melvin, surprised.

"Do we care?" asked Molly.

"Maybe, he's right!" cried Selena.

"What? No way, a little shopping and you'll be alright". I comforted her.

"Right, how come we haven't met before". said Molly.

"Uh, i'm not good with making friends". I told Molly.

"I find that hard to believe". replied Serena.

"Great, let's go". said Molly.

"I saw some awesome boots on sale. We can get ice cream and shop some more". said Molly.

"Great, Serena any other choices". I said.

"Can we look for some earrings?" asked Serena, feeling better.

"Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewellery store; She's got some major cool stuff!" bleamed Molly.

"I could use a new necklace". I blurted.

"And I could use some new barrettes for my hair". Serena remembered.

"She got all kinds of great things. You two got to see it! It will blow you away! Diamonds, Ruby's emeralds; All kinds of stuff! Even some Rhinestones!" Molly told Serena and I.

"I love those!" said Serena, filled with excitement.

"She got lots of them. In lots of colors". Molly replied.

"Pink and purple". asked Serena.

"Well, purple is one of my favorite colors". I said.

"For sure". answered Molly.

"Then, let's go".said Serena, rushing.

(The screen switches to space to where Beryl is )

"The orcale says it's time to attack the other dimension to attack the other dimension to unleash the power of nega force!" Beryl reveals to the negaverse minions.

"Yes! Yes!" agreed the Negaverse Minions.

"Oh boy, not only am I hanging out with the heroes, i'm also hanging with the enemies. Remember, I must not spoil anything". I whispered, while looking and listening to Beryl.

"But to do so I shall require a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the planet earth. Jedite, present yourself and tell me of your progress there". Beryl explained.

Jedite reveals to have short blond hair, wearing a black and red suit, which is a Shitennou uniform.

"Yes, Queen Beryl. As we speak, my servant Morga is on the other side preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless and they will yield to our will and then nothing will stand in the way of the great mega force". Jedite told Beryl.

"Do not fail me, Jedite, I need their energy". Beryl demanded.

"Yes, My queen". said Jedite.

"Well, i'm going back to earth". I said, as the screen goes back to earth.

Back on earth, Serena, Molly, and I make it to Molly's mom jewelry store.

Molly's mother revealed to have pink hair, wearing a black dress, and heels.

"Come on in! Everyone's welcome. Make me an offer". Molly's mom proclaimed.

"Molly, what's going on?" Serena wondered.

"Oh no, somebody from the negaverse must be here". I sensed.

"Welcome Ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphire..." Molly's mom announced.

"I don't get it. My mom is sure acting strange". Molly noticed.

"She's possessed, but I can't do anything, I don't have any powers". I thought, then I sensed dark magic, which makes my energy unlock.

"Kanisha, what's the matter?". asked Serena.

"Uh yeah... Just a little weak". I replied, then I notice morga revealing herself. Which made a strong ball of energy hit the dark magic.

"What is going on? My jewels aren't working". Morga noticed.

"That's not suppose to happen, maybe my powers are activated, but then what do I do". I said, then the jewels reactivated, giving human energy to Morga.

"I'm Morga, Loyal disciple to the negaverse, and my jewels will drain all your energy". said Morga disguised as Molly's mom.

"You done well, Morga. Queen Beryl will be most pleased! Feed the megaforce, foolish humans! Queen Beryl will soon truimph. Prepare them, morga for her triumphant". said Jedite, in the space, sending a psychic connection.

"With pleasure". said Morga.

"Does your mom normally act like this". I asked.

"No, mom I came to get my friends Rhinestones". said Molly.

"Rhinestones! Don't be silly, girls. Help yourself to some diamonds". replied molly's mom.

"Diamonds. I don't believe this".Serena reacted.

"Here, would you like to try on this ring". said Molly's mom, as she handed it to me.

"Thank you". I said, but I knew something weird is going ln.

"What's up with your mom, Molly! I've never seen her like before". asked Serena.

"I don't know, but i'm worried". answered Molly.

"This place is totally wacko, Molly". said Serena, then walks away.

"Where are you going?" asked Molly.

"I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades". said Serena.

"That might be a good idea". I said, following her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Serena and Kanisha". said Molly.

"See ya". I waved goodbye.

While Serena and I were running, Serena kept worrying about how she going to explain her grade on her test to her mom.

"Sorry". Serena and I apologized as we bumped into darien, a man with short black hair, wearing a black regular clothes.

"A thirty! Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Darien insulted Serena.

"How dare you!Give me that! Calling me a meatball-head! still, he sure is cute". Serena complained.

"Mmmm...the first time they met awww!".I thought.

"Something about that girl.." Darien thought.

"Oh! The new sailor video game! I wish I could be like Sailor V! She's so beautifuln and smart! Some exciting is always happening in her life. Not like me Who am I kidding? I'll never be like Sailor V". said Sailor V.

"So you're going to take a nap". I said.

"Yeah, you could hang out, my mom makes delicious food". said Serena.

"Well, that sounds great, sure I love to hang out". I accepted Serena invitation.

At Serena's house.

"Oh hello, are you friend of Serena's?". asked Serena's mom.

"Yes, may I come in". I said politely.

"Yes, you may. Hold on Serena, how was your Algebra test?". said Serena's mom.

"Umm...Well". Serena gave her mom the test.

"You said you studied! You need to do? Go back to the library to study a test!" Serena's mom complained.

"Mother,no! Please, it's too late in the afternoon to study! It's bad for the brain!" said Serena.

"Oh, Serena, always trying to find an excuse". I said in my mind.

Back at Molly's mom jewelry store.

"Something's wrong. I feel very strange". A woman groaned.

"Mercy, me! I feel as if i'm going to.." said the woman, as she fainted.

"Momma, I'm scared! What's happening to all your customers". questioned Molly, feeling frightened.

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha!" Morga laughed.

"Huh, Momma!" said Molly.

"I'm not your mother, Molly dear!" replied Morga revealing her true self, as a hideous monster, which have short brown hair, black eyes, bony skin,and black dress.

Back at Serena's house, Serena and I are studying.

"Studying so hard is very tiring, all those books! It can't be too good for a person". said Serena.

"Come on, Serena, you got to keep trying, I know you can do it".I cheered.

"I don't know, this is making me sleepy. How does Melvin do it?" said Serena.

"I wish I knew". I answered.

Then I notice Luna, sitting on the bed.

"You, what are you doing here". I asked.

"Why, I came here to see you, Serena and Kanisha". said Luna.

"Whoa! This is really weird". I replied.

"Yeah, I have been studying too hard. If i'm seeing a talking cat". said Serena.

"My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time. You are the chosen ones and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you two were the ones the first time we met. But I've been watching you and nw I absolutely know that you are the sailor scout of the moon. And you the sailor scout of the stars". Luna informs Serena and I.

"This is awesome". I thought, but outside my mind I kept cool.

"I'm hallucinating!" Serena blurted.

"No way! I don't hallucinate maybe daydream, but don't hallucinate". I said.

"Then, you believe". asked Luna.

"Indeed". I answered.

"Serena, Kanisha, you're friend Molly is in big trouble". said Molly.

"What kind of trouble?". asked Serena.

"Here". Luna gave them lockets.

"What is this?". wondered Serena, while I looked at my locket with surprise in my eyes.

"It's a special lockets for you two". explained Luna.

"Wow". I exclaimed, softly.

"So, how should I wear it". said Serena, distracted.

"Serena focus, this isn't a crazy dream, you have to believe me". I told Serena.

"She's right, your sailor scouts scorn to protect the princess of the moon, from the powerful forces of evil, and these lockets will help you". Luna tells Serena and I.

"So, what we do to convince her?". I whispered to Luna.

"To find out the truth. Serena say moon prism, and Kanisha say star makeup". Luna tells them.

"I must be dreaming, i'm just a kid, I can't save the world". said Serena, worried.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" called Molly.

"You hear that, that's our friend. We must help her, believe in yourself". I told Serena.

Serena nodded in agreement.

"Moon Prism Power". said Serena.

Serena clothes transform into a white shirt, white gloves with a hint of red, red bow, blue skirt, red boots, golden tiara under her hair,and on her ponytails red circles appear.

"Star power makeup". I said.

My clothes into a white magician hat, a pink shirt, orange braclets, white cape,white dress with a orange bow, and white boots.

"Somebody help me!" yelled Molly.

"There's no one to help you now, little girl". assumed Morga.

"That's where your wrong". I burted,confidently.

"Who are you?". asked Morga.

"I'm Sailor K". I introduced myself.

"And I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs. And triumph of evil! And that means you!" said Sailor moon, full of confidence.

"Sailor moon? Sailor K? Never heard of you. And I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children, and serve the great power that is the megaverse!" Morga replied.

Then, Zombies appeared, and chases Serena and I.

So, I uses things around the room to knock out the Zombies.

"Uh, luna a little advice would help, I don't know how to defeat zombies". I reminded Luna.

"One thing, you don't run away from the zombies". Luna told me.

"Okay, Sailor moon, we need to try to fight". I told Sailor moon, as I stop running.

"But I don't want to". cried Serena.

"Then, i'll send you away from good! Now who might be?" said Morga, but aa flower appears which stops her.

"I am Tuxedo mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny". said Tuxedo mask, a man with a black outfit, hat,cap and shoes on.

"Okay, luna what I do". asked Sailor moon, but before she could do anything the zombies try to attack again.

"Leave her alone, star spiral heart attack" I warned the enemy, then hit the zombies with a ball of energy surrounded by purple hearts,and stars, like a chain.

"Thanks Kanisha". said Serena.

"Your welcome, but i'm not enough to stop them, you have to help". I told Serena.

"Say moon tiara magic". Luna told Serena.

"Good point, Moon tiara attack". said Sailor moon, taking her tiara off and uses as a Frisbee against the enemy, which the zombies disappear.

"You did". I exclaimed.

"No, we did it".said Sailor moon.

"I shall return!" Morga retreated.

"What is the energy? Someone will pay dearly for this". said Jedite.

"You have done well, Sailor moon and K, and now Molly's mother and all the other women are free. Other will test you two. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you". said Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask". I said, waving goodbye.

"Is Sailor moon alright?". asked Luna.

"Yeah, she's just dazing, watch". I observed, then I snapped, my hands.

"What a hunky guy!". Sailor moon replied.

Luna and I groaned.

So, Serena, Luna, and leave Molly's house, while she's in her bed.

"Serena, Kanisha, you're not going to believe this, but my mom and I had the strangest dream last night that we were attacked by this hideous monster and that these beautiful warriors Sailor moon and Sailor K saved us!" Molly told them and other girls responded to that.

"That's great, but I'm a little tired, a long with Serena". I said, exhausted.

"Yeah, please keep it down". asked Serena.

The ending song starts, after pull energy comes out of my laptop and made my land softly on my bed.

"Wow, I wonder, if it was all a dream". I said, then I saw the episode I watched, but with me in it.

"Nope that wasn't a dream". I figured out.

"Well, I wonder what other shows I should go into or movie". I thought.

The end! or is it


	2. Chapter 2

This story is very interesting, and I made it beacuse of my love for mlp.

By the way, I don't owning any characters, except me, my lines, and my look.

It's an ordinary day, where Kanisha is watching TV, when her watch started glowing.

"Oh right, I forgot, wait I can't go on mlp", I remembered.

But it's too late, I got sucked up into the television.

"Great, I got to find a place to hide", I whispered, except I just realized, i'm frozen.

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with he+r, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon", explained the narrator, while the screen shows the story.

"This is so amazing, but I can't be heard, I could spoil this episode", I responded.

"Oh, how about you trick yourself into think of this as a dream, and make sure you said anything out of the line", The narrator suggested.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea, thank you narrator, by the way you might want to continue the story", I said.

"Okay, and your welcome", replied the narrator.

[lightning crack]

"She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Recluctantly, the elder hamessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both..." proclaimed the narrator.

"...Sun and moon...", said the narrator and Twilight Sparkle.

"...And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm...Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before...but where?" Twilight narrated.

At that time, I fell on the ground next to Twilight, and notice that i'm a earth pony with a long orange mane, yellow skin, a long orange tail and a cutie mark: a book wth three hearts around it.

[theme song]

"No way, is that me", I noticed, when I saw the mane 6 on the theme song, which has me in it too.

In the theme song, it shows Pinkie Pie,Applejack, Twiight Sparkle, Rarity,Fluttershy,and Rainbow Dash, and Spike in Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie have a dark pink mane and puffy, light pink skin, and a three balloons as a cutie mark.

Applejack have yellow mane and tail in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a brown cowgirl hat, orange skin, yellow tail in a ponytail and three apples as a cutie mark.

Twilight Sparkle have a dark purple mane and tail with a hint of violet, purple eyes, purple skin, and one big star and a few little stars around it as a cutie mark.

Rarity have a purple curly mane and tail, blue eyes,white skin, and three diamonds as a cutie mark.

Fluttershy have long pink mane and tail, yellow skin, and three butterflies as a cutie mark.

Rainbow Dash have rainbow mane and tail, violet eyes, blue skin, and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt as a cutie mark.

Last,it shows Spike.

Spike have spiky green hair, purple skin, claws, since he is a dragon.

Oh, I forgot to mention that, Applejack,and Pinkie Pie are earth ponies, Rainbow Dash annd Fluttershy are Pegasus, and Twlight and Rarity are unicorns.

Since, that's over, let's continue the story.

Twilight notice that i'm next to her, which makes a shock look on her face appear.

"Uh...who are you?" asked Twilight.

"Umm, i'm Kanisha, nice to meet you", I said.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you too, Kanisha",Twilight greeted me.

"So, where you going?" I asked.

"To my library, would you like to come along". said Twilight.

"Really, sure", I agreed.

"I mean you don't have to". Twilight changing her mind.

"Too late, i'm coming,and nothing is changing my mind", I told Twiight, while looking .

"Alright", Twilight sighed.

Twilight and I started walking, when we bumped into three ponies.

"There you are Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-togetherin the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Exclaimed Twinkleshine.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on", Twlight apologized.

"does that pony do anything except study?" asked Twinkleshine, then she sees me.

"Hi, I think she will probably change her mind, when she introduced into a little secret", I said.

"Not likely, but you try", said Twinkleshine, in disbelief.

"I will, I hope we meet again", I said, walking carefully.

While looking around, I keep wondering how in equestria did I get here.

"I have hooves, a mane, and a tail, and some how have my own lines in this show. How do I get back home", I said, but before I got the answer I finally found Twilight's library.

"But before I find that out, I must at least check out, what it's like to be a pony with a unicorn", I said, then I stopped once I remembered something.

"Also I have a cutie mark and it's a book with hearts, that must symbolize my love for writing", I noticed, then I entered the library.

"Kanisha, I almost thought you got lost, you know you never told me where you from", said Twilight.

"Oh, it's far away, you probably never heard of it. It's Quamania", I said, kind of making up as I go along.

"Oh, a new place, what can you tell me about it", said Twilight.

"It's a complicated place, but it's a place for artists, dreamers, and very special animals", I told Twilight.

"Anyway, let's forget about that, what'cha reading", I said, knocking off my lies.

"The legend of the mare on the moon, nightmare moon", answered Twilight.

"Nightmare moon, but that's just g old pony tale", said Spike.

"Yeah, but it has interesting information, it says she will return on the thousandth anniversary of the summer sun celebration to bring on night time eternal", said Twilight.

"Wait, isn't that this year?" I asked, while helping spike with books.

"True", said Twilight, then comes up with an idea.

Then, he fell off the ladder, which I go after him.

"Spike, write a note please, to the Princess", said Twilight, when Spike on her back.

"Okie dokie", said Spike, while writing.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of diasaster", said Twilight.

"Hold on. Preci...preci..", said Spike.

"Threshold", said Twilight.

"Thre", said Spike, holding the quill.

"Uh, brick? Ugh, that something realy bad is about to happen! For you see the mythical mare in the moon is in fact nightmare moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal, something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true I wait you're quick response, you're faithful student Twilight Sparkle", said Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, got it", Spike repeated.

"Great, send it", said Twilight.

"Now?" asked Spike.

"Of course", answered Twilight.

"I don't know, Princess Celestia is a little busy getting ready for the summer sun celebration, and it's like the day after tomorrow", said Spike.

"This is so cool, I wish I could be apart of this, but i'm not apart of this story", I thought, while Spike is sending the letter.

"There's it's on the way, but I wouldn't hold your breath", said Spike.

"Oh, I'm not worried Spike, the princess trust me completely, for all the times she's been our mentor. She's never once doubted me", Twilight tells Spike.

Spike burps a letter.

"I knew she would take immediate action", said Twilight.

"My Dearest and most faithful student, Twilight, you know that I admire your intelligence and that I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books", read Spike.

"Huh!" gasped Twilight.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, with a little chuckle.

(The screen goes black and then turns back to Twilight on a chariot with spike and I with two pegasi pulling us.)

"Dear Twilight, there's more to a young pony's life than study, so i'm having you supervise for the summer sun celebrartion's in this location: Ponyville. And I have a more important task for you to complete, make some friends", Spike continued reading from the princess letter.

Twilight groaned.

"Look on the bright side, the princess let you stay in a Library, doesn't that make you happy", said Spike.

"Yes it does, you know why because i'm right, I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get back to the Library to find some proof on Nightmare moon's return", Twilight decided.

"But, what about making friends like the princess said?" asked Spike.

"She said to check on preparations, I am her student and I will do my ral duty. But, the faith of Equestria does not rest on me making friends", said Twilight.

We finally get down to the ground and Twilight thanks the pegasi that were pulling the chariot.

"Maybe, it would be nice to make some friends, have one conversation", I suggested.

Twilight walks up to Pinkie Pie, and says,"Hello"

Pinkie pie open her mouth wide in gasp, and ran away.

"Well, that was interesting, alright", said Twilight.

"That was a fail, but went as planned", I said to myself.

(The screens goes to Sweet Apple acres, where Twilight, Spike, and I are walking)

"Summer Sun celebration checklist. Number one: sweet apple acres", said Spike.

"Yehaw!" said Applejack, then kick the tree, which makes apples fall in a barrell.

"Let's get this over with, good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle", greeted Twilight.

"And my name is Kanisha", I said.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight and Kanisha, a pleasure to makin' your acquaintance. We here at Sweet apple acres, sure do like making new friends", said Applejack.

"well...Actually... I", stuttered Twilight.

"so what can I do you for?" asked Applejack.

Spike stops Twilight's hand from shaking.

"well, am I in fact to supervise for the summer sun celebration and you're in charge of the food", said Twilight.

"We sure as sugar, would you care to sample some",said Applejack.

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long", said Twilight.

"Soups on, everypony", called Applejack.

Then a bunch of ponies appeared.

"Now, let introduce you to the apple family", said Applejack.

"thanks, but we really need to go", said Twilight.

Applejack explains all her family.

"Why I say their already part of the family", said Applejack.

Twilight spits out the food.

"Okay, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way", said Twilight.

"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" asked Applebloom, adorably.

"Sorry, but we have an awful alot to do", said Twilight.

"Awww!" said the apple family.

"Fine", said Twiight.

"Yeah!" cheered the apple family.

"Food check", said Spike.

"Uh, I ate too much pie", said Twilight.

"It's weird, i'm perfectly fine and I ate lots of pies",I pointed out.

"There's suppose to be a pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds", Spike pointed out.

Twilight looks around noticing the clouds.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she", said Teilight.

Rainbow Dash bumped into Twilight, which makes them land in the mud.

Rainbow laughed.

"Excuse me, let me help you", said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash grabs a cloud and it poured rain.

"Ooops! I guess I over did", said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash spinned around Twilight.

"how about this,my very own rainblow no no don't think you're quite welcome", said Rainbow Dash.

Raibow Dash sees Twilight's puffy hair, starts laughing and Spike joins in.

I was about to join in, but I hold in the laugh.

"Let me guess your Rainbow dash", said Twilight.

"The one and only, why you heard of me", said Rainbow dash.

"I heard you're suppose to keep to be keeping the sky clear", answered twilight.

Twilight sighed.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the weather", said Twilight.

"Yeah, that I'll do that in a jiffy just as soon, i'm done praticing", said Rainbow Dash, relaxing on a cloud.

"Praticing, for what?" asked Twilight.

"The wonderbolts, there going to preform in the celebration

"No,No,No, no no. uh", said Rarity as the screen closes in on her house.

the screen shows the inside of the house.

"Too green", said Rarity, as the camera shows wilight in a statue of liberty outy.

"Too yellow", said Rarity, seeing Twilight is wearing a yellow hat with flowers. and a yellow dress with wavy hair.

"Too puffy", said Raity, Twilight wearing a red dress with yellow sleeves.

"Not puffy enough", said Rarity, wearing white puffy shirt,pink scarf, blue pants.

"Too frilly", said Rarity,while Twilight is wearing a big white wig,pink shirt, blue pants.

"Too shiny", said Rarity, while Twilight has a sweatband on, yellowshirt, blue sadle, and pants.

"Now go on my dear, you were telling me where your from", Rarity finally picking the right outfit.

Twilight is wearing a white outfit with diamonds with whte strapes.

Rarity pulls on the stapes.

"I've been sent to cantrelot to", said Twilight, while rarity is still pulling on te strape, until she hears cantrelot.

Rarity lets go, which makes Twilight loses her balance.

"huh cantrelot, oh so envious, the glamuor. I've always dreamed of living, I can't wait to here all about it, you are going to the best of riends you and I", said Rarity, filled with so muc excitement.

"Emeralds, what was I thinking, let you some rubies", said Rarity, going to the back to her room.

"She seems glamorous, wait for me", I said, almost speechless from everyhing, that ust happened.

Outside, Twilight, Spike, and I hear music, which is when we sneak into the bushes.

Through the bushes we see red jays, green jays, purple jays, orange bird singing in sync except a blue jay.

"Oh my stop please everybody. Excuse me, I mean no offense, your rhythm is just a tenny bit off", said Fluttershy to the bird.

"Now everyone from the top. A one,A two, A one, two, three", said Fluttershy.

I stopped Twilight from shouting, that would scare the birds.

"Twilight careful, birds are sensitive to sound, hear let me try to do the introduction first", I said.

I walked up, nice and slowly knowing.

I cleared my throat,"Excuse me",

Which got Fluttershy attention.

"Hold up everybody, hi", said Fluttershy.

"We are here to check on the music for the celebration", I told Futtershy.

"Yeah, and it sounded beautiful, my name is Twilight sparkle", said Twilight, next to me.

"and my name is Kanisha, what's your name", I said, in a clam way.

"My name is Fluttershy", said Fluttershy, quietly.

"Did you catch that?" asked Twilight.

"It's fluttershy", I said.

"Oh fluttershy, what a nice name", said Twilight.

"Oh, wait I forgot to introduce you to Spike", I remembered, then pulled him next to her.

"A baby dragon, oh I never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute", said Fluttershy.

"Well, well, well", said Spike, rubbing it in.

"Oh my he talks, I didn't know dragons could talk, that's just so incredible, I just don't even know what to say", said Fluttershy, sounding so exciting.

So they walk all the way with Twilight and I talking about spike's life, until we reached the tree of knowledge.

"And that's the story of whole life up until today. Want to hear about today?"Spike told/asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, yes please", answered Fluttershy.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, how did we get here so fast, this where I'm staying, while i'm living here in ponyville. And my poor baby dragon needs his sleep", said Twilight, putting a stop to the rest of the new story, that spike was about to tell.

"No I don't", Spike disagreed, but Twilight made him fall..

"Oh look at that, he's so sleepy, he can't even keep his balnce", said twilght, in a kind of baby talk.

"Poor thing, you simply must go to bed" said Fluttershy, taking him into the tree of knowledge, with me following her.

"Yes, yes. We'll get right on that, well good night", said Twilight, as she kind of lead Fluttershy out and closed the door.

"Hmm, rude much", said Spike.

"My thoughts exactly", I agreed.

"Sorry Kanisha and Spike, but I have to tell celestia nightmare moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone to study, with a bunch of crazy ponies, trying to friends all the time. Now where's the light", said Twilight in the dark.

The lights turn on showing the decorations, all the ponies even the five girls, that she met before are here, and they yell"surprise"

"ooh!" groaned Twilight.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, seeing the party.

The screen goes black, then returns.

"Surprise. Hi, my name is pinkie pie and threw this party just for you. were you surprise, huh huh", said Pinkie, super fast.

I nodded, but I didn't speak.

"Very surprised, libraries are suppose to be quiet", replied Twilight.

"Oh come on, what welcome party, would it be if it was quiet. I mean duh, boring", said Pinkie, with a little laugh and showing different faces while following Twilight.

I was walking around in the party filled with so much awe, when I accidentally bumped into Applejack.

"Oh howdy Kanisha, so how you like the party", said Applejack.

"Oh, this party looks amazing, and my first one, does pinkie pie throw parties like this all the time", I said, truthfully.

"Yep, pinkie pie does parties like this for any celebrations: birthdays, anniversaries, you name it", said Applejack.

"So, what's it like to be cantrelot, I bet it's jus amazing", asked Rarity.

"It's absolutely fantastic", I said, remembering, what I saw when I first entered Cantrelot.

"Great, let me go see how Twilight's doing", I said, but I was stopped.

"Hey Kanisha, Twilight just went in her room, but we're about to start some party games want to play", said Rainbow dash.

"I've love to, but first I like to try some cupcakes", I said, but what I didn't know it had hot sauce in it.

"Hot, hot, whoo! mouth burning", I said, then dipped my head in the punch to cool.

"You alright sugarcu?" asked Applejack.

"Whoo! I'm alright, now let's have some fun", I said.

While, i'm enjoying myself, Twilight is in her room with a pillow covering her ears.

"Hey twilight, pinkie pie is starting pin the tail on the pony, you want to play", said Spike.

"Yeah, it's fun", I said.

"No all the ponies in this town are crazy, do you know what time it is", said Twilight.

"Aww, come on lighten up, it's not a crime to a little fun. besides it's the eve of the summersun celebration", I said.

"Yeah, everybody has to stay up or they'll miss the princess rise sun, you should try to enjoy the party", said Spike.

Spike closed the door behind me.

"Legend says on the longest day on the thousandeth moon, the stars will aide in her escape, and she will bring ever lasting night. I hope the princess is right, I hope it is just an old pony tale", said Twilight, while looking in the the book.

"Come on Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise", said Spike with me by his side.

"Yeah", I said.

The screen goes to the hall, where everypony is.

"Isn't this exciting, are you excited, I've never been so excited. Well, except when I saw you walking to town and I went "huh!". But I mean really who could top that", said PInkie pie.

The birds start singing.

"Fillies anfd Gentlecolts, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration. Now, it's time to introduce to you, the ruler of our land", said Mayor Mayor.

"Uh oh", I whispered, when I saw the stars make the mare on the moon disappear.

"The very pony, that raises both the sun and moon, the good, the bring of harmony of all of equestria", said Mayor Mayor.

"Ready", said Fluttershy to the birds

"Princess celestia", said Mayor Mayor.

The fan fare plays.

Rarity pulls the curtain.

"huh!" said Rarity.

"This can't be good", said Twilight.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a logical explanation", said Mayor.

"Oh I love guessing games, is she hiding", said Pinkie Pie.

"She's gone", said Rarity.

"Oh! she's good. Ah!", said Pinkie pie.

Purple aura show up, that turns into an alicorn with a dark oufit.

"Oh no, nightmare moon", said Twilight.

"This is really bad", I said.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long, since i've seen your percious little sunny-loving faces", said nightmare moon.

"What have you done with our princess?" asked Rainbow dash, ready to

"Why am I not royal enough for you,don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Noon.

"Oh more guessing", said Pinkie Pie.

I cover Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"does my crown, no longer count, now that i've prisoned for a thousand years", said Nightmare moon.

"Did you not recall the legend, did you not see the sign?" asked Nightmare moon.

"I did, and I know who you are , you're the mare in the moon, Nightmare moon", answered Twiight.

(The ponies gasped)

"Well, well, well, some pony who remembers me, then you also know why i'm here", said Nightmare moon.

I was about say something, but then I reealize, I would mess would time, If I opened my big mouth, so I just walked up to Twilight instead.

"You're here to, to", said Twilight, trying to answer.

(Twiight gulped)

"Remember this day little ponies, for it is your last, for this moment forth the night will last forever", said Nightmare moon.

(Nightmare moon laughed evily)

"Uh oh", I said

To be continued.

The portal sends me back home, which made me land on my bed, thiking it was a dream. When I looked on tv, knowing that I recorded the movie.

Then, I saw the truth, that I really was in the movie, knowing this. I knew my watch was still working.

I stared at it for a moment, then I started writing about my adventure on Wordpad.


End file.
